The Lonely God
by Chenelle Nadadith
Summary: 10th Doctor/11th Doctor slash, cause I'm weird like that.


It all started when he jumped through the portal, following after his fez. And of course coming out the other side, to met, himself.

"I'm the Doctor." He said to the mysterious man.

"You're. me?" The man said back.

The doctor looked at his past self and smiled.

"We'll forget this when we return to our own time lines." The eleventh said, looking sadly at the tenth.

"Matt." He started. "I don't want to go." He said quietly and sadly, looking at the doctor before back at his feet, as he was half way through his TARDIS door.

As the wheezing noise started up and the TARDIS flickered away, Matt felt a tear slip down his cheek, he lifted his hand to his cheek and wiped it away as the last flicker off lights vanished.

_David wasn't the same, three years later, he could still see the same features in his mind as if it was yesterday._

_"I didn't forget." David thought as he paced through out the TARDIS. A picture of Matt on the centre piece._

_"I didn't forget you Matt," He whispered. "I didn't." He gripped the edge of the control panel, looking into the eyes of the picture in front of him._

_"I need to see you again." He muttered. Running around the controls he calculated the amount of energy he needed to get back to Matt's time line. _

_"Jesus, why didn't I do it when I had the chance, just before I left, I could have done it." He grumbled, mentally kicking himself in the arse._

_"I'm coming Matt, I'm coming." He shouted with joy as the familiar wheezing and humming came about._

It was late into the night when Matt had finally spoke what was bothering his thoughts, it didn't matter that he was alone, he just had to get it all out.

"I didn't forget him?" He said aloud, questioning the idea, turning it over in his head, assessing it from every angle.

"Does that mean David didn't too?" He said hopefully to no one in particular.

A series of beeps and sirens went off and he turned his head to look in the direction uninterestedly.

He pulled out a little pocket photo of David that he kept with his sonic screwdriver. Running his thumb down the side of David's face, he blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Come on Matt, don't get too emotional, you'll see him again." He said aloud, reassuring himself.

"See who again?" A cheeky voice asked from behind him.

_Parking the TARDIS in front of Matt's and carefully creaking open the door, he found Matt standing there, back towards him._

_"Come on Matt, don't get too emotional, you'll see him again." He said in a broken tone, looking up from whatever was making him upset._

_'Oh well, now or never.' He thought._

_"See who again?" He called out in a cheeky tone._

_Matt turned slowly, in disbelief as David grinned widely._

_"David." He whispered, hands dropping to his sides before taking long strides towards him, tucking what looked like a photo into his pocket._

"Is it really you?" He asked, a hand hovering just over his arm, afraid that David would just disappear.

"Right here Matt." He said, and Matt broke out smiling at his younger self.

_Instead of placing his hand on his shoulder like David expected, Matt lifted his hand to David's cheek, placing it there gently and pulling the lad closer._

Pressing his forehead against David's fore head, he smiled and looked the younger lad straight in the eye. "You don't know how much I've missed you." He breathed, pulling David into a hug, sobs escaping both his and David's throats as they held each other close feeling the sadness and relief pour off each other in waves like an ocean.

_"Do you know how painful it was?" David asked, looking at Matt intently. "To walk away from everything I've ever wanted, to go back and possibly forget every amazing thing that happened to me." He cried, holding onto Matt's jacket. "To forget you."_

_"I hurt badly, I could remember you, everything, and I just wished we could be together forever." He said, feeling Matt tighten his grip around him._

_"You don't think I hurt, each day, I felt myself drifting further and further away from you, away from everything that made me happy. I couldn't remember little details, like what colour your shoes wear, or what you smelt like when I hugged you. I was breaking David, you gave me hope, a reason. I needed you. I still do." Matt said through tears, head buried into the crook of his neck, feeling the tears trickle off Matt's cheeks and onto his neck._

_"I need you, I love you, I'd give up everything for you." Matt said, between gasps for breath, sobs already racking through his body. _

_David felt his regenerated's selfs body trembling in his arms, the movements becoming more uncontrolled and jerky._

_"Say that again, please." David breathed, mouth so close to the older lads ear, ghosting warm air onto his neck, causing the doctor to relax in the hold._

_"I'd give up everything for you." Matt managed through another cough and sob._

_"Not that silly, before that." David said, tilting Matt's head up slightly, to look at him, with two fingers._

_"I love you." He says and tries to look back down and his shoes, but before he knows it, David's kissing him ever so softly on the lips, one hand wrapped around his waist, keeping them both steady, the other entangled in Matt's hair._

_Matt clawed at the edges of David's trench coat, fingers missing every nook and cranny that he wanted to slip his fingers into before finally resting them on the younger lads hips, kissing back._

_"I love you too." David says when they break apart._

_"Don't you ever leave me." Matt says as they look into each others eyes._

_"Never. I don't want to go." He whispers, ghosting his love's neck, keeping his arms locked around Matt's waist holding him close._

Matt kept his arms on David's waist. Smiling into his neck. "I love you." He whispered again as he felt sleep overtake him.

"I love you too." He heard David reply.

-FIN-


End file.
